Ranma's Journey
by I'm the Cat's Meow
Summary: Ranma discovers a new energy within him, He goes on a journey to learn more about the source of his new power, his father Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin. Everything belongs to someone else, even the computer I'm using

Ranma's Journey Chapter 1: Revelations

Ranma was losing. He refused to admit it to even himself, after all, Ranma Saotome never loses, right? But with Saffron throwing fireball after fireball at an already exhausted Ranma, he began to realize that even his vast energy reserves wouldn't be enough to escape from this battle alive.

In a last ditch effort, he gathers as much ki to himself as he can, fuelled by his unwavering confidence he releases his largest moko takabisha to date. Ranma smiled, that was the last of his ki, if that didn't stop Saffron he didn't know what would. His grin quickly turned to shock as an enormous ball of crimson flames hurled towards him through the haze. With no time to dodge he braced himself for the incoming attack, but without his ki to bolster his strength, and suffering from exhaustion, Ranma knew he wasn't surviving this battle.

As the energy slammed into him, for the first time Ranma gave into despair, his confidence failing as the last of his ki disappeared. 'this is it' he thought 'I'm going to die.'

With that thought running through his head, Ranma prepared himself for the end, when suddenly, at the edge of his failing conscience a malevolent energy swept through his body. Like an enormous heartbeat, Ranma began to pulse, his body glowing with a red aura. With each pulse, his nails changed to claws, his incisors slowly lengthened into fangs, and his muscle mass increased. With a final pulse, Ranma's hair turned silver, and his eyes glowed blood read.

He grinned farrelly at the look of shock and fear worn by Saffron. "Why so surprised Saffron?" he said, his voice a deep guttural growl, "I already told you, Ranma Saotome never loses." With that he releases an ice tornado that combines with Saffrons own fiery aura, ripping him to pieces.

Exhausted, Ranma collapses on the ground and changes back to normal. He'd won, he didn't know how, but he'd won.

It's been one month, one measly little month, and already they've forgotten what I did. Either that or they just don't care.' thought Ranma with a small amount of bitterness. Allowed he states, "I killed a god! do they really think they're going to beat me! It's nothing but the same old thing every day, I never have a good challenge anymore, even Ryoga's no match for me, and I don't even need to use the new energy source I discovered. Whatever happened when I fought Saffron caused my ki to increase at least tenfold. But I'm so tired, even with all this energy my patience with Nerima is wearing thin."

Ranma leapt off the roof he was on to talk with Kasumi, the only person who seemed to listen to and understand him. "I'm just so tired of it all" sighed an exasperated Ranma as he helped Kasumi with dinner. He had just finished explaining how mousse and Kuno had teamed up and attacked him together. "It's taking all of my self control not to go all out and accidentally really hurt one of them."

Kasumi gave him a sad smile and grabbed his hand. He flinched from the contact but Kasumi's grip tightened. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, putting a hand on his forehead, " You're burning up, What's wrong?" "That'd be Akane's cooking this morning, I think she put some Nightshade and Hemlock in there." Ranma said, holding his stomach from the memory.

"Hmm, I think you should go to bed and get some rest" said Kasumi. "Not before dinner, I'm hungry!" Ranma pleaded.

Dinner was served early that night thanks to Ranma helping in the kitchen. He ate quickly, like always, and left to get some much needed rest. H said goodnight to Kasumi in the kitchen, but she stopped him before he could go, insisting he use her bed to rest instead of that 'uncomfortable mat' he always sleeps on. Too tired to argue, Ranma stumbles up the stairs and into Kasumi's room.

It's only seconds before he's out. Normally nothing short of a nuclear bomb in the face will wake Ranma up, but a rise in his fever caused him to wake up only a couple hours after going to bed. Looking over he's surprised to see Kasumi sitting on the bedside stroking his hair. "Oh my! I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to wake you." Kasumi exclaimed standing up to go. " 's ok, s'nice dn't stop" mumbled Ranma still half out of it from having just woken up. With a serene smile Kasumi continues to stroke his hair until she pulls herself into bed next to Ranma and falls asleep, an arm across his shoulder.

*******  
The next morning Akane, wanting to spar with Ranma got up early to try and convince him to fight her for real. She was surprised to find he wasn't in his futon and proceeded to look all over the house for him. About to give up on her search, she decides to check with Kasumi to see if She knew where he was.

Walking quietly into Kasumi's room she's filled with righteous female fury upon seeing Ranma in bed with Kasumi! That pervert! He'd pay!

"Ranma you pervert!" screamed Akane, launching himself at the offending pigtailed boy with her trusty pervert bashing mallet.

Ranma immediately leaps into action having been shocked into action from a peaceful sleep by Akane's battle cry. His body is enveloped in a bright blue aura as his arm shot out, crushing the mallet head in its grip.

Kasumi, woke up and tried to placate Akane but Akane was seeing red and attacking anything that moved, with a new mallet, her next swing comes crashing towards Kasumi. Growling Ranma moves into the mallets path and wrenches it from Akane's hands.

With a couple quick pressure points he quickly immobilizes Akane. Staring at her with a frown he says "I don't care if you attack me, but I won't have you hitting Kasumi, you could have killed with that stupid mallet of yours! I know how much you want me to fight you for real, so I challenge you Akane. Meet me in the open lot in one week. I'll fight you for real.

Walking out the door he turns to Kasumi, "She'll be frozen like that for a few minutes, you might want to explain this whole situation. I've got some things to take care of so I'll be gone for a couple of hours."

After Akane calms down, Ranma comes back with several sheets of paper. Handing one to Akane he says, "There, now it's official." "What is?" she asks "The challenge!" Ranma yells as he races off, roof hopping somewhere else.

He makes his way to the cat cafe and hands both Cologne and Shampoo a challenge. Looking at them, Cologne, confused asks, "you do realize the challenge date and time is the same for both Shampoo and I Son-in-law?" "Of course ya old ghoul" Ranma replies with a grin as he races off once again.

'What are you up to Son-in-law?' thought Cologne. Suddenly Ranma races back int the cafe, grabs a pot of hot water from the stove and tossess it at a certian blind duck boy. "I almost forgot about ya. Here ya go." said Ranma while pulling a piece of paper from his stack. "This one's for you Mousse." "What is it?" asked Mousse with a frown. "A challenge letter." "Ranma!" Mousse yells "How dare you try and take my Shampoo away from me!" Ranma sighs and shakes his head, "Mousse, put your glasses on and read the terms of the fight, I'm not Challenging you for Shampoo." With that last remark, Ranma dashes from the cat cafe leaving three slightly confused Amazons behind.

Later that day Ranma relaxed on the Tendo roof. 'Finally' he thought 'I'll settle my problems with Nerima for good!' He had just finished delivering challenge letters to every major martial artist in Nerima, his fiances, Ryoga, Kuno, Happosai, even Soun and Genma received a letter. And all of them had the challenge date at the same time and place.

A week passed, Ranma stood alone in an empty lot. Expanding his senses he felt several auras approaching. 'Here they come' he thought, 'this'll be interesting.'

"Boy! what is the meaning of this?" yelled Genma. "yes, Shampoo no understand, Airen challenge too, too many people." Said a confused looking Shampoo. "Ranma! you would challenge me for the title of Grand Master! You're 200 years too early to defeat me! yelled Happosai. "Vile sorcerer! I will defeat thee!", "Ranma! because of you I've seen hell!", "Shampoo! I love you!" THWACK "Put your glasses on boy!", "huh? Oh, sorry Cologne,"

As the Martial artists of Nerima all arrived at the lot, Ranma waited patiently for them to stop there in fighting. Finally settled down, Ranma says "So you all know why you're here, I've decided to settle all my scores with Nerima once and for all. I'll be fighting all of you at once. If I win, All Engagements are off, and I gain the title of Grand Master of Anything goes, If I lose, I'll meet the terms of whoever landed the finishing blow. This is to be the match to end all others, So I expect you to go all out. I know I will"

Genma scoffed, "you really think you can take all of us at once? I know you're strong, but this is definitely pushing it." The others nodded in agreement. Ranma looked at them with that infuriating smirk of his. "Oh, I think I'm more than strong enough to handle all of you."

With that, for the first time since Saffron, Ranma let out his full aura, The fiery blue batlle aura rose well over a hundred feet into the air, expanding outward, it pushed everyone there completely of the vacant lot. "Are you guys ready?" he smirked

"Ranma! you've been holding back on us!" yells an angry Ryoga. "Well duh, I didn't want to kill you guys on accident." Ranma replies with a role of his eyes, still maintaining the enormous battle aura. "And now you want to kill us?" asks Ryoga. "No but I do want to intimidate you," said a grinning Ranma as he brought in and condensed his aura like a shimmering blue armor around his body.

By unspoken consent, everyone there charged at Ranma, attacking him with everything they had. Ranma was speed incarnate, weaving in and out of punches and kicks, throughout the entire fight he was nothing but a red and black blur. For the first five minutes of the fight, Ranma never let anyone touch him at all. He suddenly reaches out and grabs a punch thrown by Ryoga, casually tossing him into the oncoming ranged attack from Cologne. She frowned as her attack missed its intended target, nailing Ryoga, who collapsed of the ground out of the fight.

The fight continued until all that were left was the old ghoul and Happosai. They both flaired their battle auras which together was actually larger than Ranma's. "I knew you were holding back on me." Ranma said with a smile, "Would you like to know a secret?" he asked "...So was I." Ranma once again again released his full battle aura. His smile turns farel as his aura became red, his teeth became fangs, and his hair lengthened and turned silver. Energy exploded from him as he flexed his clawed hands. "Ready?" Ranma asks. Cologne and Happosai stare in shock as Ranma seems to disappear, appearing almost instantly with a fist imbedded in both elders.

Later that evening Ranma was eating dinner with the Tendo's as usual. "Congratulations on your defeat of the master boy." said Genma "What happened to you out there Ranma?" asked Akane. "Huh?" said Ranma in all his intelligence. "You turned all red and silver and looked, well... evil" Akane clarified with a slight shiver.

"I believe I know the answer to that." Everyone turned toward Nodoka as she fingered her family katana, fidgeting with it nervously. "I know the answer, but I don't think you'll like it." she said. " Don't leave it there! Tell us what you know!" exclaimed a very concerned Genma, he didn't know why, but he was getting a very bad feeling about this.

"The seal I had placed on Ranma is failing, soon it will be completely gone, and his true nature will be revealed." Nodoka whispered wide eyed. "Whoa mom! slow down and start from the beginning. What's going on?" asks Ranma. "I'd like to know that myself Nodoka" says Genma.

"Alright" sighed Nodoka, "I guess you would have found out eventually anyway, besides you deserve to know." "Know what?" said Ranma. With a deep breath Nodoka said, "Ranma, when I was younger, My father pressured me into a relationship with Genma. At the time I wanted nothing to do with him, that changed of course, but back then I wanted nothing more than to escape from the whole ordeal. Happosai was with Genma at the time, and I stumbled across the Nanban mirror. After learning of its unique properties, I thought It would be the perfect way to escape from everything that was going on. With just a tear, I was transported 600 years into the past to feudal Japan. There I met and fell in love with a young half demon named Inuyasha. He was so manly! So arrogant and proud. His father was the demon lord of Western Japan you know. And Ranma, you...you are his son. The last words coming out at barely a whisper.

"What! so Genma's", "Not your father" Nodoka finished. And I'm some sort of quarter demon?" Ranma practically yelled. "Half demon, you're a half demon " said Nodoka, "At certain times half demons change into either full humans or full demons, apparently intercourse is one of those full demon times. So you're a half demon

End of first chapter. More will be coming soon but in the meantime please R+R seeing as I'm brand new to this.

Thanks for reading!

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whaaa! Now the School's will never be joined!" Wailed Soun, adding his two cents to the picture.

"Now wait just a minute Nodoka," said a rather flustered looking Genma, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Looking at Genma, Nodoka slowly nodded.

"Come on Soun, there's a new bar in town I've been wanting to try out." Genma left, dragging a still wailing Soun behind him.

"Ranma" asked Nodoka, "That thing you did during the fight, when your aura turned red, so you think you could do it again? But this time try and make your aura smaller?"

Ranma nodded his head, and once again brought out the energy he'd discovered during his fight with Saffron.

His hair turned Silver, he grew fangs and claws. Nodoka gasped as amber eyes gazed at her where once there had been a stormy blue.

Everyone present stared at Ranma, without the red aura, they could easily see the changes that took place. Kasumi seemed to be going through an internal struggle when suddenly, "So...Cute!" she yelled as her hands shot out to squeeze Ranma's new furry ears.

Nabiki and Akane didn't know what to make of Kasumi's outburst, looking at each other, they shrugged and started feeling his ears as well. "Inuyasha," Nodoka sighed, "You look just like Inuyasha"

"Huh?" said Ranma, snapping out of the little world all dogs go to when they're pet. 'Man those ears are sensitive' thought Ranma. '...wait!' Ranma slowly brought a hand to touch his ear. "Ahhh!" he screamed, leaping into the air and biting his tongue with a fang in the process. A quick feel of his mouth brought about another scream and a look at his hands a third.

"Ranma" Said Nodoka, "I take it this is the first time you've actually paid attention to the change." "Yes," Ranma said his eyes wide staring intently at his clawed hand. "What happened to me?"

"You called upon your demon heritage. Minus the pigtail you look just like your father. How do you feel?" said Nodoka.

Cocking his head to one side Ranma smiled. "Surprisingly good, it feels natural actually." "Can you change back?" Nodoka asked. "Of course" Ranma scoffed, "I've done it before I'll do it again." With that he focused on suppressing his demonic energy, "There" he said, "I did it"

Everyone looked at Ranma, who hadn't changed at all.

"Umm, Ranma?" said a certain blue haired girl. "Ya? What?" "You haven't changed" "What! 'course I have! The energy's gone!"

"No son," said Nodoka, finally speaking up. "It's not gone. The seal finally broke completely, and you unconsciously assimilated the new powers with your own. That's why it feels like they're gone."

"Asima-what?" asked Ranma. "Assimilate, to combine or or absorb. Since the seal's gone it feels completely normal to be i this form to you now, your permanent form.

"Great, another freaky transformation... wait did you say permament?" asked Ranma, as he chucked a glass of water at himself, promptly turning into a girl. "Ah well, I had to try" he said with a sigh. His girl form really didn't bother him all that much anymore, but seeing as admitting this was a one way ticket to Seppuku lane, he decided against letting anyone know it.

"You'll have to meet him, Inuyasha I mean" Said Nodoka "Huh? but he's like seven hundred years old isn't he?" asked Ranma. "I think you'll manage to find him. He should still be alive. Just consider it a challenge, and I know you never lose a challenge." replied Nodoka. "Oh, okay, that works, ya a challenge!" Ranma smiled at the the thought of what was to come.

Seeing as I have no idea where to start, and neither do you I don't think, it would most likely be best if you started your search as soon as possible. Perhaps a solitary training trip is in order?" said Nodoka.

Realizing He'd have a chance to rid himself, even if just temporarily of the craziness that is Nerima, Ranma readily jumped at the idea.

Kasumi had no problem with it, and thought it'd be a refreshing change for Ranma, but Akane and Nabiki were quite vocal in their dislike of the plan, one, for the loss of her cash cow, the other because... 'she's a martial artist too?' In hindsight she probably just wanted a reason to hit Ranma with her mallet.

In the end Nodoka was able to make everyone see reason, or at least force them to accept the fact that Ranma would be going on his journey, alone, and they couldn't stop him even if they tried.

End of Chapter 2. I know it's kinda short, but the next chapter's where the story really starts to pick up speed.

Don't forget to R+R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ranma Leaves

A.N. I know this is a Ranma Inuyasha xover and all, but remember, it takes him a while to find Inuyasha, so I think he can meet other anime characters as well don't you?

**Chapter 3: Ranma Leaves**

The next day Ranma rolled out of his futon of his own power, thanks to Genma's being too drunk to throw him into the koi pond. He finished packing his old backpack, and wearing it, headed down for a quick breakfast.+

Ranma decided it would be best if he left as soon as possible so as not to alert some of his more obsessed and insane fiances.

After breakfast Ranma said a quick goodbye to the Tendos, his mother, and Genma. With a wave he began to roof hop away.

On the outskirts of Nerima Ranma slowed down when he sensed a certain old pervert coming closer. "Watcha want y'old letch?" asked Ranma. "Ranma m'boy" said Happosai, "This trip is going to have many trials, of that you can be sure. And I wish you the best of luck. Seeing as you're now the grandmaster of my school, I always knew you'd earn that title by the way, I thought it fitting to give you these." holding up a pair of bracers. "what are they?" asked Ranma. "It's a limiter, or personal gravity well. I picked it up long ago. You can adjust the settings up to one hundred times earth's normal gravity. It's great for training, except I can't handle more than three times earth's gravity so they're kind of pointless for me. You on the other hand should find them very useful.

Ranma stared wide eyed at the former anything goes grandmaster. "Thanks you old letch', I never knew you to be the generous type before" said Ranma shaking his head with a grin. "You're right, these will help a huge amount with my training!" With that he leapt off to restart his journey, waving goodbye to Happosai only to hear him shout, "Wait!" Ranma you haven't even turned them on yet, and you don't know how to use them!"

Sheepishly Ranma returned to Happosai to learn the directions for the gravity well bracers. "Well?" he asked. "Hmph, alright boy just press here" said Happosai, "Do you feel yourself getting heavier?" Ranma concentrated for a moment, "yes, I think so." "Great, now turn them to the right, or clockwise, this will increase the gravity, do this until you can't take any more weight."

With that Ranma started rotating the bracer, each rotation increasing his weight by one time. Happosai stood amazed as Ranma passed three rotations and continued on. Muttering something about life being unfair, his eyes widened further as Ranma passed his tenth rotation.

On the eleventh Ranma began to sweat and called upon a greater amount of ki to further strengthen himself, finally at fifteen times earth's normal gravity, Happosai, after examining Ranma's ki output, told him he shouldn't go higher than that for now, or he'd burn through his ki to fast.

Throwing a punch, Ranma was amazed at the effort it took, and grinned at the thought of how much stronger he'd become using the bracers. With a final thank you and goodbye to Happosai, RAnma gathered his ki, and began roof hopping away.

"That bow never ceases to amaze me" said Happosai as he jumped back to the Tendo dojo.

*******

A week passed and Ranma hadn't had any luck finding his father, Inuyasha. He decided to search out large ki signatures, as his father was obviously a powerful fighter.

Stretching out his senses he turned to a city with many decent and high ki signatures, (in places other than Nerima of course). When he arrived he made his way down to where he sensed the most powerful ki signatures.

"Hey! what are you doing out of school!" asked an officer. "Huh?" said Ranma. "Alright kid come with me, you need to get to class." Not wanting to make a scene, Ranma nodded and allowed himself to be escorted by the policeman to the cities school.

"Sorry to bother you but you're going to have a new student." Said the officer to Ranma's new teacher. Shoving Ranma into the room he marched off.

All eyes turned to Ranma whw immediately scratched the back of his head through the baseball cap he'd gotten to hide his ears. "I'm Ranma Saotome, Sorry 'bout this."

"Hello RAnma," said the teacher, "If you would please take the empty seat between Miu and Kenichi there,... yes that one, thank you." After that the lesson continued as if nothing had happened.

Ranma sat down at his desk and promptly fell asleep. Some minutes later he was awakened by the strange feeling you get when you know someone's watching you. Openning his eyes he groaned as he noticed almost every girl in the classroom staring at him with hearts in their eyes, and the guys staring at him with looks that could kill a lesser man. 'Why me?' he thought 'what got did I offend to deserve this?' Thinking about it he realized he really didn't want to know the answer to that.

Next hour was a free period. On the way out of the classroom, Ranma was stopped by a very weird kid with pointy ears and a forked tongue, he asked Ranma if he wanted to come with Kenichi and him. RAnma said sure with a shrug and was lead by the weird kid to a room full of kids shouting "Shin-Paku! Shin-Paku" this is the headquarters of the Shinpaku alliance, Kenichi hear is the head general, the best martial artist around!" said the weird kid. "Would you be interested in joining our little group?" "Maybe" said ranma eyeing  
Kenichi "Say, you seem pretty strong, wanna spar? he asked "Umm, maybe later," said Kenichi "Meet me at Ryouzanpaku and we can spar there"

When School finally ended, Ranma, having used last period to find Ryouzanpaku on a map, leapt from the window and raced there as fast as he could, eager for the upcoming spar.

When he got there he opened the gates with a grunt, noticing that they were pretty heavy, especially when they weighed fifteen times what they should have.

"Hello what brings you to Ryouzanpaku? My name's Ma Kensei, and your's? asked a balding chinese man of obvious martial arts skill.

"Ranma Saotome, and I came for a challenge" he replied

"Oh! a challenge to the dojo, I can hardly wait said Kensei.

After being pelted with paperwork and stripped of nearly every yen he had, a slightly perplexed Ranma found himself in a dojo facing one Shio Sakaki, self proclaimed one hundred dan master of Karate.

When the fight began, the masters of Ryouzanpaku watched amazed at how well Ranma was keeping up with Sakaki's blows. Ranma on the other hand realized he should have reduced his gravity well bracer before starting the fight, he could sense Sakaki wasn't going all out, and he was burning through his own ki at an uncomfortably fast rate trying to keep up. Frowning he put on a burst of speed a to distance himself from his opponent, and removed his bracers.

Ranma gave a sigh of relief as energy seemed to flow into him. He began attacking Sakaki in earnest throwing past Amaguriken speeds over Sakaki's body.

Sakaki was stunned by the increase of speed, power and agility Ranma suddenly displade. Shrugging of the blow he'd just received he grinned at the thought of what looked like a great fight and attacked Ranma, augmenting his ki output to match Ranma's own.

Kenichi and Miu had just made it home and went to the dojo where they saw two blurs fighting across the room. "What's going on?" asked Kenichi? "Someone named Ranma Saotome came and said he had a challenge, so he's fighting his challenge match against Sakaki, and I must say he's doing a rather good job." said Akisama.

"Whaaat?" said Kenichi, "But he was supposed to fight me!" "Not to throw you off your high horse or anything, but you're no match for him" said Akisama. "Ya, he's way better than you, Kenichi!" added Miu.

Kenichi was about to deny this when he heard the sonic boom of an Amaguriken breaking the sound barrier and Sakaki being punched clear through the dojo wall. "Sorry about that" said Ranma, looking to see Sakaki get unsteadily to his feet, he walked over and extended his hand saying, "It was fun, you're a great fighter, but I don't want you to get beat up too badly"

Frowning at Ranma's cocky attitude and annoying smirk, Sakaki swatted his hand away saying "It ain't over yet kid." Once again both fighters became a blur as they fought their way around the dojo.

"Sakaki's really laying down the ropes now isn't he?" said Kensei, "But this kid is taking it all in stride, who is he?" "Apachai do not know, but he likes him, he know how to dodge!" Apachai said sending Kenichi flying with an unexpected kick.

Wanting to put an end to the now nearly hour long fight, Ranma decided to use his entire strength. He unleashed all his ki, and demonic energy, with a grin he said, "I win" pummeling Sakaki with ridiculously high powered punches and kicks in a sequence intended to knock him out.

It worked and seconds later to everyone's amazement, an unconscious Sakaki slumped to the ground next to Ranma who still glowed with his demonic read aura.

Sakaki was only out for a few seconds before waking up. "Uggh, what hit me? Oh ya, You." staring hard at Ranma who just looked calmly back. Sakaki smiled and extended his hand. "Nice fight kid, you're an amazing martial artist, especially for your age. I can't believe someone as young as you are can be as good as you are." Ranma shook his hand smiling as well. "Thanks, it was a great spar, but know I have to do what I came here for." Eyes gleaming he looked to Kenichi who'd just now recovered from Apachai's kick.

"Whaaat? Me! Umm, aren't you tired from your fight with Sakaki? Maybe later ok?" said a frantic Kenichi, backing away from Ranma until he bumped into the foreboding forms of his masters. "Walking away from a challenge are we? Afraid to lose Kenichi?" asked Ma Kensei. "Apachai disappointed in Kenichi, thought better of him." Said a frowning Apachai.

There's chapter three! Up next Kenichi vs Ranma.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R+R


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: New Recruit?**

"Ok, Ok, I'll do it" said Kenichi getting into a fighting stance. "Don't worry about me Kenichi, I'm fine" said ranma as he slipped on his bracers, grimacing from the added weight, "Besides I won't be going all out against you." He got into his trademark null stance wearing his cocky smirk when Akisama shouted, "Begin!" and Kenichi leapt at him attempting to take advantage of Ranma's apparently non-existent defense.

Suffice to say he was surprised when Ranma calmly dodged his attacks with such grace and fluidity Miu could only watch amazed, "He moves like a cat! No one can be that graceful in a fight, not even me!" she said. Ranma's ears twitched in his hat, he turned to Miu and without breaking the flow of his movements said, "Well apparently I can, and don't compare me to a c-c-feline.

Miu stared wide eyed wondering how Ranma could have possibly heard her, when she heard Akisama, "Yes, the fluidity and casual power behind his movements is almost unnatural."

They continued to watch Ranma slide around every attack Kenichi threw at him, never attacking an never letting Kenichi touch him. Finally, Ranma flipped into the air, landing behind Kenichi and poked him lightly on the back of the neck. Kenichi turned bug eyed and out of breath at an ever smirking Ranma.

"How? I couldn't even touch you!" he said after gaining his breath. "Not many things can" replied Ranma with his usual cocky smirk. You're not too bad yourself, get better so we can fight seriously, that'd be fun."

"Well done" said Akisama, "you're an amazing fighter, would you mind telling me a little about yourself? You're obviously not from around here or I'd have heard about you sooner"

"Sure, I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome schoo...l, wait sorry, I'll start over, I'm Ranma Saotome, Grandmaster of Anything Goes martial arts. I left on a journey a week ago in search of my birth father, Inuyasha."

At that moment Ranma's stomach chose to loudly proclaim its presence. Putting a hand behind his head and sheepishly pulling at his silver pigtail. "Do you think we can finish talking at dinner? I'm kind of hungry."

"I'll say!" said Miu, "I'll whip something up for you in no time, so don't worry."

At dinner Ranma described his life to the obvious amazement of Kenichi and Miu. The masters were impressed as well, but had better self control. Except for Apochai of course, who insisted on commenting and loudly praising almost every word RAnma said. After several minutes of this the other masters decided they'd had enough of Apochai's interruptions and gagged him with a very, very strong cloth.

"Well Ranma" said Furingi after dinner, "I know you want to search for your father, and I won't stop you, but if you want to stay here for a few days there's a technique or two I could show you. They'd allow you to reach your full potential, as strong as you are now, I sense an enormous amount of untapped power within you." "Huh? If I had extra strength I think I'd know about it" said a confused Ranma. "Trust me its there and I'll show you how to access it." replied Furingi.

Later that night in the dojo, Ranma and Furingi sat in a meditative stance. "Do you realize that throughout the entirety of your fights with both Sakaki and Kenichi, you gathered, created and used ki from just one source?" "Huh?" "I didn't think so. Except for when you called on your demonic side, and yes I know your father's a half demon and so are you. Your refusal to take that baseball cap of yours of at the table just reinforced my suspicions." "I can't fool ya can I" said Ranma grinning. "but what do you mean? there's only one place to draw ki from within isn't there." "No Ranma, In fact there are seven, there are seven chakras, all of which ki can be drawn from, stored and created. It's truly amazing how much you've accomplished with only one unlocked chacra, there are people with all seven unlocked that you, because of your massive ki reserve, could defeat even without unlocking another chakra.

The reason you have so much untapped power even though you never directly worked to increase your other chakra wells is because when one grows in strength they all do. All your chakra are about the same size, so unlocking them will end up increasing your strength exponentially with each one you unlock.

Ranma's eyes gleamed at the thought of how much stronger he'd get and eagerly awaited instruction on how to unlock his chakra, or as he'd decided to call it since he didn't like the word chakra, his ki wells.

* * * * * * *

It only took Ranma a day to learn the basics of how to open his other ki wells, but was still working on the finer points, because for every chakra unlocked it becomes harder to unlock the next. So far he'd successfully been able to unlock three of his ki wells including the one he'd already been using, but hadn't been able to unlock more than that.

At school the following days Ranma stayed at Ryouzanpaku, the alien kid named Nishima, kept constantly bugging him to join his 'Shinpaku Alliance'. Today though Ranma had received a challenge letter from them for after school. If he lost he joined the alliance.

"It's the perfect plan!" said Nishima, "No one can defeat the Shinpaku Alliance!." "You did what! He's the best fighter I've ever seen! He beat me like I was nothing! And you challenged him!"

After school, Ranma relaxed in a tree in the empty lot the match was to take place in. Hidden from view, he watched as several fighters as well as Kenichi showed up to fight, all looking rather on edge, especially after Kenichi's little outburst. Just what had they gotten themselves into?

When it didn't seem like any more people were coming, Ranma casually leapt from the tree right into the middle of his opponents. "Hey, so you guys wanna fight or what?" "Huh?" said Takeda confused, "who are you? We came to fight the Saotome alliance. Right Nishima?" "Errr, right, I guess everyone else got scared of us and left before we even showed up!" said a sweating Nishima. "Well, I'm Ranma Saotome, so I guess that means you'll be fighting me!" Ranma gave his trademark infuriating smirk, "You guys ready?"

"Hold up! you want us to attack you all at once?" asked Takeda. "Sure, why not, all at once sounds good to me." said Ranma getting into his famous null stance. "Thats crazy, you can't take us all on at once!" yelled Takeda. Ranma's smirk grew large enough to make even the most even tempered of beings enraged. "Can, and will" he replied.

Still smirking he thought 'let's give them a good show, there not much as fighters, lo let's see how they take this.' Allowed he said, "Let's go" flaring his battle aura it blasted outward forcing those close to him away. Concentrating he released the second ki well and his power more than doubled. He continued until he had released all four that he'd been able to unlock before. Gritting his teeth, Ranma found and released his fifth ki well.

Ranma's ki output surged to knew heights and small arcs of lightning began flashing through his aura. So much energy was instantly released that Ranma had difficulty controlling it. With gritted teeth and a look of fierce concentration, he began to rise into the air as his ki crackled around him.

Finally gittim his ki under control, he contained his aura and yelped allowed when he realized he had somehow managed to rise over fifty meters into the air.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R+R. I could really use more constructive feedback.

**Sneak preview of next chappy!**

Hungry, Ranma steals a roll from a bakery after leaving kenichi to visit another city with high power levels. Suddenly, "Halt evildoer, in the name of justice, I the great Sayaman, 'and Sayagirl', will stop you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter Five! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Kame Hame HA!**

Ranma plummeted to the ground until regaining his bearings and firing of a 'small' ki blast to slow down his fall. unfortunately he'd forgotten just how much extra ki he now had at his disposal, and managed to propel himself to nearly double the height he had originally fallen from. Arms flailing he fell to the ground, this time making a Ranma shaped hole in the ground.

Ranma stood up from the hole, still glowing a bright blue and shaking himself doglike, "Sorry about this, I didn't know that would happen." Ranma pulled on his pigtail from through his baseball cap and resumed a martial arts stance. "So now that that's over, you wanna finish this or what?"

"Umm, ya know I just remembered something I'd forgotten...", "Ya, me too", "And me." Members of the Shinpaku alliance all left for whatever it is they'd forgotten, leaving only Kenichi, Miu, a guy with a cloak and hood who called himself 'Hermit', a singing obsessed teen named Siegfried, and a kid with a flag waving it around shouting, "Shin-Paku! Shin-Paku!" "I know I'm not going to win, but I still want to see how I match up to you in a fight." said Hermit.

"Sure, just attack me at any time." Ranma replied, not moving from his null stance.  
Ranma frowned as Hermit leapt towards him in slow motion. He'd never seen anyone, even the tomboy move that slowly before. Sidestepping he awaited the next attack, and dodged it with ease as well. This continued for several minutes until Ranma asked, "Are you going to pick it up or should I?" "Pick it... What! I'll show you!" Hermit yelled increasing the speed and power of his attacks. It didn't really make much of a difference as Ranma just slid, bent, and leapt around everything Hermit threw at him. Yawning loudly in hopes of further antagonizing his opponent, Ranma said, "Well, I guess it's my turn." He blurred leaving an after image of himself behind. Hermits fist crashes into the image and he yelled triumphantly before it fades from view. Suddenly thousands of punches over the entirety of his body suddenly registered in his brain, knocking him out,

"Oh darn, I forgot to close my ki wells." Ranma said as he looked at Hermit now sprawled out on the ground. 'now I know why he was moving so slowly' he thought, starting to close off his ki wells he decided that since the fight was over it'd be good training to see how long he could keep them open for.

"Hey, sorry about Hermit, I didn't mean to do that, but I think it's time I moved on. I know my real pop's not here and I learned the technique Furingi wanted to show me." Waving goodbye he leapt into the air and roof hopped away.

_

Bunching his legs he sprang forward, clearing several blocks in a single leap. 'This is amazing! it's almost like flying!' he thought as he landed and repeated the process. It had taken him only seconds to clear the city and was once again on the move.

He travelled for a few more days till he sensed another powerful ki signature. Steering towards the source he noticed a sign. 'Welcome to Satan City. Huh, I guess he lives here. He continued tracking the ki signature, when he caught the tantalizing scent of freshly baked rolls. Stomach groaning loudly he remembered he hadn't eaten in some time now, and proceeded to use his speed to help himself to a handful of the heavenly smelling roles. They smelled so much better to him now that he had a dogs sense of smell.

Suddenly, "Halt! in the name of justice, and honor, I the Great Saiyaman, 'and Saiyagirl', will stop you lawbreaker!"

"Huh?" Ranma looked surprised at two people dressed up in tacky, very tacky, superhero costume. In true Saotome style he scarfed down his remaining roles before leaping back into a martial arts stance. "And you're going to stop me dressed like that?" he asked with his normal infuriatingly cocky smirk. On the inside though he was concerned. He sensed an enormous amount of ki energy radiating from the male, enough to make even him slightly cautious about going up against him, but like they say, Ranma Saotome don't lose. He turned to the girl, "I know you're tryin' to punish me n all, but you're kinda out of your league here. You might want to let your friend here deal with me, I don't need you getting hurt." The girl was outraged at the apparent sexism Ranma displayed until her partner spoke up, "No he's right, he's way out of your league, I can't believe we haven't sensed him yet, his power level is near Krillin's. Nothing I can't handle but formidable nonetheless."

"You guys done yapping? I'm ready to fight when you are." said Ranma in a bored voice. "Ya sure, I'm ready, lets go." Replied the guy calling himself the Great Saiyaman. Ranma's eyebrow twitched as he felt his opponents ki spike up and continue to rise. 'Looks like he's goin' all out for this one, fine with me' he thought, releasing his five chakra wells, (at the moment he wasn't comfortable with more) he smirked as he watched Saiyaman's eyes rise. Launching forward both became a blur as the clashed into one another moving with enough speed to create a sonic boom with every punch, kick and dodge.

Saiyagirl, or Videl, watched in as this newcomer easily kept pace with her Gohan, sure he wasn't in either super saiyajin one or two, but his opponent didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.

Ranma for his part was having the time of his life, he had yet to meet someone he could really test his strength against, even before learning how to release his ki wells to increase his strength, Now he'd finally found someone who was actually stronger than he was, if less skilled, and he was ecstatic. If said someone wasn't trying to punish him for stealing some rolls he'd have been in as close to heaven as possible, as of now, he supposed he'd just have to settle for almost perfect.

The fight continued for some time until Saiyaman suddenly pulled back, his ki suddenly shot to previously unheard of heights, for Ranma, as he completely skipped super saiyajin one in favor of ending the fight as quickly as possible. It was all Ranma to do to stop the following onslaught of blows raining down on him from knocking him out. He leapt away from Saiyaman to regain his breath, 'this power it's ridiculous!' He dug into himself, and though he still wasn't comfortable controlling all the power he had access to, he released his final two ki wells while also tapping into his demonic side.

His aura flaring around him in a blood red, it clashed against Saiyaman's fiery golden aura, each fighting for supremacy. Ranma frowned inside when he realized his opponent was still stronger than him by a fair margin. 'I guess I'll just have to beat him in the skills department' he though 'I've fought plenty of people stronger than me before.' As the two super powered martial artists once again clashed, creating shockwaves that destroyed much of the surrounding infrastruture, Ranma found that even with his strength at its maximum, he still had trouble keeping up with the Great Saiyaman. 'This guy's ridiculous! he's so fast it's not even funny, not to mention strong! If only... Oh.' During a small break in the fight Ranma glanced down at his wrists, shaking his head he removed the gravity inducers and felt his power surge, rivaling, no surpassing that of his opponent as the weight of twenty times earth's gravity was suddenly lifted from his form. Grinning in anticipation of the next round of attacks, Ranma leapt forward now in total control of the fight thanks to his superior martial arts technique, and now his superior strength.

Far away a Saiyajin prince had just finished his workout in his gravity room, when he sensed Gohan's energy, what could he possibly be fighting now, there's no one strong enough to cause him to use even half that strength, not since Cell anyway. Expanding his senses he let out a gasp as he felt Ranma's power level. Cursing he put on his combat suit and leapt from the window, flying to the fight as fast as he possibly could.

Thanks for reading, Chapter six should be up soon!

In the meantime, Don't forget to R+R, your comments are really helpful, and I haven't been getting a lot lately.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma's journey chapter 6:** Enter Vegeta**

Ranma was having the time of his life. Never had he been pushed so far in a fight, never before had an opponent , (barring Saffron of course) allowed him to tap into his true potential as much as this masked fighter. Even with Saffron he hadn't actually released as much of his demonic persona as he did now, and he was loving every minute of it. Ranma was originally concerned about delving too deeply into that side of himself, but after an internal struggle, decided to embrace it fully as it was really just another part of himself. Once that happened, and Ranma allowed his demonic heritage to fully mesh with his human soul for the first time, Ranma was nearly overwhelmed with giddiness as wave after wave of energy flowed through him, changing his body to the very core of every cell. His pure human soul was transformed and molded with his demonic side changing him down to even the spiritual level.

The burst in power was just what Ranma needed. He was flying high on the feelings of pure elation that being in possession of so much power gave him, and for the first time he struggled slightly not to lose himself in it. But he had to maintain control, and being Ranma, he did. He could feel with his new heightened senses that several powerful beings were rapidly closing in on his position, and braced himself for what he knew was going to be the fight of his life.

'And all because of a few rolls of bread.' He thought with a slight sigh 'not that I'm complaining or anything, I haven't had a good fight in a long time, its really allowed me to push my limits, but this guys sense of justice is a little ridiculous. And if I don't end this fast, more are gonna be on my tail soon... heh... tail, it's a good thing I didn't grow one of those.'

*******

Meanwhile...

Hey, Vegeta, you sense it too don't you? "Hmph." "What do you think it is? I've never sensed this power signature before. It's massive"

"Whatever it is I'm going to teach it not to mess with the Prince of Saiyans!"

Both Krillin and Vegeta continued flying at top speed towards Satan City. When they arrived, they were shocked to see a bruised and battered Gohan barely able to stand against the red corona of power given off by his opponent. They stared at the menacing aura surrounding a slender (by their standards) white haired boy. As evil as it looked they had enough experience reading others auras to know this person wasn't really bad, demonic yes, but not evil, they'd been around Piccolo enough to know the difference by now. However, that didn't change the fact that said person was beating on their friend.

"Hey, You! Stop, why are you attacking Gohan there!?" yelled Krillin. "Huh? he started it! I just wanted some food!" shouted Ranma. "He Huh, huh, stole roles, huh, I was up- huh -upholding justice." said Gohan regaining his breath from a well placed punch to the solar plexus courtesy of Ranma.

"Well I could care less why you're fighting him, you're outmatched now that I'm here, so you might as well just give up now!" Vegeta said smugly, arms confidently crossing his chest. (A.N. I don't think there's a more likely way to get Ranma to continue to fight...)

"Please, I could take you all on easy! If you don't believe me then try me for yourself, I'm sure the pain will be proof enough. If you really want to know what will happen ask that Gohan guy over there, by the way, what's with the costume?"

"He's right, I couldn't beat him, even in Super Saiyan 2! He's an amazing fighter, even when he held back his strength, he still was able to keep up with me thanks to his speed and technique alone, both are approaching what I would have said was impossible!" said Gohan with grudging respect.

"Heh, you've grown soft boy!, Time spent with that book-crazed mother of yours has made you weak, a real Saiyan would have swept the floor with this scrawny brat." replied Vegeta.

Ranma's aura started to grow further, as he struggled to hold on to the heightened emotions that came with his new strength. It darkened to a deeper red, and started changing shape. Instead of a dark ball of energy randomly surrounding him, his aura grew smaller, and denser, changing into the shape of a giant inu-youkai (demon dog for you non japanese lingo people).

"Keh, a scrawny brat huh? Fine then, you think you can take this scrawny brat then bring it on!" yelled Ranma, as his golden irises flashed brightly through the dark of his aura.

"Watch your tongue boy! I was fighting stronger opponents then you from across the universe since before you were born, you don't stand a chance!"

"yawn, I've heard it all before, except the universe part, that's knew. Well let's get down to it" replied Ranma with his confident smirk, getting into his stance, his Inu-youkai aura still blazing around him.

Who will win, It's a Vegeta Ranma showdown... Next!

Anyway, Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, they're really appreciated.

ps. I know it's short... but I've been busy and haven't had the chance to type much, I just wanted to push this one out there, the next one will be longer, I Promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranma's Journey: chapter 7**

On the outskirts of Satan city, two super powered beings faced off with one another. By mutual consenses the time for name calling and insults was over, They both stood silently, staring one another down as wind swept through lazily kicking up dust and rustling their hair.

Ranma's ever present smirk was beginning to get on Vegeta's nerves. Flexing his hands and gathering his ki, he transforms into Super Saiyan, with the intention of winning the fight quickly, and leaps at Ranma, fist pulled back for a knockout punch.

To Vegeta's surprise his first punch met no resistance at all, as Ranma dodged it. He threw several more, each punch faster, and deadlier than the last, his fury increasing with every missed blow while he watches the skinny teenager in front of him expertly weave his way in and out of his pounding onslaught.

It's like he's dancing', thought Vegeta. 'In all my life, I've never seen anyone move like he does, it's as if he can tell what I'm going to do before I do it!'

Vegeta would probably have been slightly surprised to learn that his assessment of Ranma was, for the most part, correct. Overall, the Z-Fighters have no real martial arts training, while they have the ki control to throw giant blasts around, they lack any … _any_finesse whatsoever, preferring to rely on their physical prowess to win their battles. They've really had no reason until now to care about the finer point to throwing a punch or kick. Because of this, Ranma could easily 'see' Vegeta's moves well before he made them. And the more he danced around the blows, the easier it became to avoid them as Vegeta's anger destroyed what little skill he did have.

******  
On top of the world, (literally), Piccolo stood at the edge of Kami's lookout, with Dende. Both were intently watching the one sided battle below.

"I can't take it any more!" yelled Piccolo frustrated. "Vegeta's making a complete fool of himself out there! Any longer and he'll actually lose. That Ranma kid just fought Gohan, he's weak and tired from the fight, Vegeta should be able to defeat him easily if only he would keep his head. The only thing keeping Ranma from total defeat is his vastly superior martial arts skill!"

"That's it! I'm going down there!" he yelled.

"I was wondering when you would go to the fight, you've been shouting at the top of your lungs for over thirty minutes now..." said Dende shaking his head.

Racing towards Satan city, Piccolo couldn't help but be amazed at the pig-tailed fighter. He looked younger than Gohan, but still held his own against both him and Vegeta. Piccolo realized that if he planned on defeating Ranma he'd need to land a quick, decisive blow before he had the chance to retaliate.

Vegeta charged his ki to maximum power and aimed it at the pig-tailed nuisance. Confident in his speed, Ranma stood smirking at the Saiyan Prince, waiting to dodge his attack.  
"Take this! Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed as an enormous torrent of ki came crashing towards Ranma. Dodging gracefully out of the way, Ranma hears the cry, "Masenko Ha!" and looks up to see a yellow energy blast on a collision course with him. he twists to avoid the blast, but stops when he sees Vegeta's Final Flash. As fast as he is, Ranma realizes he's not going to be able to dodge the incoming blasts, so he braces himself to take and role with the incoming attacks

The two simultaneous ki blasts proved to be too powerful for the young half-demon, overloading his senses and rendering him unconscious.

When the smoke cleared, a young teen with a silver pigtail lay in the middle of huge crater. Vegeta flew down and threw him over his shoulder, dust falling from Ranma's tattered red silk shirt.

"He sure did put up a good fight," said Gohan, "if Piccolo hadn't shown up, I don't think we'd have beat him huh Vegeta." "I had everything under control until the Namekian showed up!" yelled Vegeta, angry about the interference in his fight.  
"Anyway... what are you going to do with him?" asked Gohan, eyeing Ranma's slack body as it hung from Vegeta's shoulder.  
"I'm taking him to Bulma" Vegeta replied. "there's something strange about him, I can sense it in his ki, he's ridiculously strong for his age, more so than you were Gohan, and I want to find out why, and if anyone can tell me Bulma can.

Just as he was about to leave, Goku landed next to him glancing around with a confused look on his face. "Hey guys! what's going on?" he asked. "Oh nothing much, just had a huge battle with this runt over here!" yelled Vegeta. "Oh wow! That's who I was sensing, I had kind of expected someone a little … bigger." said Goku staring at Ranma.

"By the way," asked Gohan "Where were you this whole time? It's not like you to miss a fight."  
"Eating, I was sooo hungry!" said Goku, patting his stomach with a grin.

The heads of everyone present suddenly became very attracted to the ground as various sets of legs flew into the air, eyes slightly glazed over from the character wide face fault.

"Oh my head! Did anyone get the number of that mountain?" asked a slowly reawakening Ranma.  
"Ya kid, his name's Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans! said a smug looking vegeta as everyone around let loose a sweat drop.

"You guys are pretty strong, but you won't be able to beat me again. I never lose twice." Ranma said grinning.  
"Ya right kid, anyway you're coming with me." With that Vegeta blasted into the air, carrying a very surprised and flailing Ranma behind him, with the rest of the present Z Fighters following.

"What was that for!?" yelled Ranma. "And could you show me how to fly?"

"You're strong enough to take on both Gohan and Vegeta, but can't fly?" asked Goku.

"I've never really had a reason to ... roof hopping always worked for me in the past."

Meanwhile Vegeta was deep in thought leaning against a wall. 'I need to find out what that kid's capable of, and I want bulma to run tests on him, but I can't let him know what I'm doing. I know! I'll invite him to train in the Gravity room, then I'll send him to the rejuvenation tank, and Bulma can run the tests from there!"

"Hey you!" Vegeta shouts, finishing his internal monologue, "I'm taking you to the gravity room for some training. I want to see how good you really are!"  
"The what?" asked RAnma.  
"the Gravity Room, if you can't figure out what it does by the name, you'll find out in a couple of minutes."

In the gravity room.  
"Ok, I'm setting it to 150 times earth's gravity. With your strength this should be nothing."

The gravity quickly increased with the flip of a switch, Ranma found himself being pulled to the ground by a near unstoppable force. Gritting his teeth it took all of his strength to remain upright. "This is 150 times earth's gravity!? you've gotta be joking!"

"Ha weakling! let's see how you fight in 150 g's!" Vegeta smirked as he rushed at Ranma, Throwing a punch square in the chest and sending him crashing into the wall. Shaking Ranma stood up, sweat dripping from his forehead from the exertion. Laughing Vegeta shook his head, muttering about beginners luck. He charged once again but this time, Ranma managed to dodge the first two strikes before a vicious kick sent him gasping for air. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically, Vegeta follows up with a hammer blow to the head, effectively knocking Ranma unconscious.

Shortly afterwards, Ranma woke up underwater, in a rejuvenation tank, refreshed, and wondering why he felt wet. He was only out for ten minutes, but that was plenty of time for bulma to get samples from him for experiments and tests.

'Wow,' thought Ranma, 'That was intense! I've never had such a hard workout before, I felt like I was suddenly holding up the world. That Vegeta guy must be really strong to move so fast undr that much gravity. If I want to get better, I' going to have to train a lot. So it's back to the gravity room I guess.'

"It's been less than an hour since you've been in the rejuvenation tank, and already you're back for more, do you have some strange affection for severe pain?" asked Vegeta  
"No, but I want to get better, so I might as well start now," said Ranma. "Hmph, whatever"

Ranma walked into the room and stared at the confusing machine's blinking displays for several long minutes until Vegeta's voice was heard through the speakers mounted on the wall. With an exasperated sigh he said, "you really are hopeless you know. I have to go somewhere, but I'll set it from the outside for you today, when I get back, I'll show you how to work it on your own.

Ranma trained in the gravity room for several hours, until Vegeta came back, and showed him how to work the controls. After learning, Ranma never left the room except to eat and sleep. Slowly but surely he built up his strength to withstand the 150 g's of the gravity room. Complex katas most people could never dream of successfully doing were completed with grace and fluidity after hours of gruelling practice.

Weeks of this went by, and Ranma figured now would be a good time to up the gravity. But before he did, Vegeta wanted to come in and spar once again. Confident in his new found strength, Ranma agreed wholeheartedly to the contest.

As the fight raged in the gravity room, Ranma was successfully holding his own against Vegeta, until suddenly the gravity increased to 500 g's, reducing Ranma to a pancake on the floor , and forcing Vegeta to transform to super saiyan to withstand the tremendous force. Putting forth an epic show of willpower, Ranma forced himself to his feet, aura blazing away and dwindling quickly thanks to the exertion of staying upright. Vegeta made his way to the controls and reset them to 150 g's, when this happened Ranma, exhausted, collapsed onto the floor once again and was hoisted by Vegeta into a rejuvenation tank.

On the way their, he sees a five year old Trunks playing with the external gravity controls. I won't go into any of the gruesome details, but let's just say, Trunks was sufficiently chastised for his actions.

Bulma was confused. She was in her lab reviewing the data from the gravity incident and couldn't figure out why Ranma was struggling so much.

"His power level is more than high enough to withstand 500 g's let alone a measly 150! so what's going on!?" She went back to the data this time checking the rooms gravity output. "... Holy Crap! there's no way that's right!" she said staring at the screen. Sure enough around Ranma is a gravity field significantly higher than that of the room. At 150 g's in the room, the data showed that Ranma was actually being submitted to 4500 g's, a number Bulma knew even Goku at super saiyan three would have a hard time handling. Watching the graphs in awe, she saw that as the room rose to 500 g's, the area around Ranma increased to an unheard of 15,000 g's, that he wasn't obliterated under the pressure was a miracle, that he could stand, well it shouldn't be scientifically possible for anything stand with that much force applied to it, this definitely requires more research.

"Hmm, I wonder" thought Bulma. Using the electronic sensors she had stationed around the house, she locked onto Ranma's energy signature. Sure enough, Though he was in the rejuvenation tank, there was a field around him increasing his gravity by thirty times.

"That idiot has a personal gravity field! It's no wonder he had such a hard time in the Gravity Room, two artificially created fields would cause an exponential increase in gravity! You'd really think he'd remember to turn whatever causes his field off."

Bulma looks at her monitors and notices Ranma's awakening and fully healed. "That kid's more resilient than a Saiyan." she thought making her way to the rejuvenation tank to chat with Ranma.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. I wrote a longer chapter this time since I haven't posted in awhile.**

**anyway, don't forget to review, I really do take into consideration your constructive criticism.**


End file.
